


Where Did it Go Wrong?

by dellanec



Series: Yuri! on thin Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanec/pseuds/dellanec
Summary: Victor was sure that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri. That they'd get married and spend their days together. He thought his finance felt the same way...Until the lies began. The cheating began.He's not sure where it all went wrong.Slow Updates
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri! on thin Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the pain train. We <3 angst.

Victor grew up being sure of one thing and one thing only...

Ice Skating 

When his parents had passed he skated for weeks non-stop. Ignoring the blisters and bruises pushing through every ounce of pain.

When his first girlfriend broke up with him he spent every would-be anniversary skating away the tears. 

When he won his first gold he pushed harder, practically living on the ice until Yakov had threatened to ban him from it. 

Any emotion, any celebration...he’d skate

And he’d win. 

It was just who he had been. Victor hadn't known much else. A lonely orphan who really knew nothing about love or life...just...skating.

And then one day, some strange foreign skater had flung himself around Victor. Drunkenly proclaiming a dance battle and unknowingly driving himself deep into the broken man's heart. 

He wasn't certain at first what it was about the younger man... but he had found his muse, his passion...that he was sure of. 

Yuuri was everything Victor could have dreamed of. No, Not the blonde brat who harassed people daily. That was Yuri. 

Yuuri Katsuki. The sweet Japanese man who had completely won over his heart. 

Months spent together, had turned into two years and they were engaged and living in St. Petersburg together.

The younger man had saved Victor from himself. From the lonely pit, he had fallen into ages ago. 

And he loved him for that. He loved Yuuri more than skating, than Russia... than himself. There was no doubt in his mind. 

The way Yuuri would blush and giggle at his flirting, how he’d unknowingly cling to him when the crowd got too big, or how he’d suddenly lose all coyness as the two stumbled into bed together. 

There wasn’t a part of his Katsudon that he didn’t love.

And he used to believe that his lover felt the same way...

Victor had thought that the two of them were ready to spend the rest of their lives together. He had been **sure** he knew everything there was to know about his fiance. 

But he had no idea where it went wrong. Where **they** went wrong. Where he lost track of it all. 

It had seemed perfect. It was **supposed** to be perfect. They were **supposed** to get married, travel together, retire together, start a family together. 

He had just wanted a happy ending. After everything. Just something good with the love of his life...

They lived together. They skated together. They were engaged. They rarely fought. 

So why had Yuuri stopped loving him?

...

Why did his fiance hide secrets and lie now?

Why did he now love another person?

As he racked his brains for answers, he sobbed for what felt like the first time in centuries.

Victor Nikiforov was back at square one. 

He had nothing. 


	2. Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubov Moya- My love  
> Net- No  
> Da- Yes  
> Detka- Baby
> 
> Enjoy!

_**3 months earlier** _

“Lyubov Moya, come to bed. It’s so cold and lonely without you. Do you want your future husband to freeze to death? What if I lose all my toes from frostbite?”

Yuuri lets out a soft laugh from his place at their desk, lowering his glasses to give his huddled fiance an amused glance. 

“Well we can’t have you losing toes now, can we?”

“Net, Net. That’s why I need my hot little Katsudon to come warm me up. It’s simply the only way I’ll survive.”

“I let you get away with too much.” The smile that makes its way onto his face signifies there is no real annoyance behind his statement as he shuts the laptop, discarding his glasses and crawling into bed beside the Russian. 

In mere seconds, warm arms are wrapped tightly around him pulling his body into a needy embrace.

“Ahh, I feel myself defrosting. My prince has saved me once more!” 

“Vitya-” He giggles as the man smothers his face in peckish kisses.

“-You’re going to poke my eyeballs out!” 

“Never!” 

Their laughs and tickles slow as Victor encases his face in both hands, gaze washing over him carefully.

“How have you been feeling lately?” It’s said so softly and cautiously as if Yuuri is a fragile glass on the verge of shattering. 

...and maybe he is. With how much Victor takes care of him, it sure seems like it. 

He can’t help the sigh that escapes him. It’s not of annoyance or anger at his lover...in fact quite the opposite. He’s been living in Russia for a year now, a year where he should be used to the rumors, cameras, and pressure...but he isn’t. His breathing still turns haggard and desperate in those spinning moments and he depends far too much on his anchor. The one person that knows him better than anyone else.

The man holding him so tight and yet so softly at the same time. 

Sweet, beautiful, amazing Victor. 

Victor knew when he needed space or when he needed to be held and whispered to. 

It’s nice...amazing even, to have such a perfect partner, but it also amplifies his guilt immensely. 

The way Victor would stay by his side at events in fear that he would panic, the way he would always glance and rub circles on his back to soothe him, or how he’d miss his own practice to sit on the floor and hold him while he irrationally sobbed.

Although his fiance would never admit it. Yuuri knew he was a burden. Even if he was one that Victor readily accepted. He knew that he couldn’t keep on with his panic attacks and crippling anxiety. Especially in marriage. It wouldn’t be good for either of them. It wasn’t healthy. 

As their seasons began they wouldn’t see each other for weeks at a time; missing anniversaries, performances...their quiet nights together. So he couldn’t keep depending on the man to pull him out of his self-made misery. As he looked up at the concerned stare he made a decision. One that he wished he had made months, even years ago. 

He would find someone else who could help him in all aspects. 

Find a way to get better...so Victor wasn’t forced to spend his days worried about him,

Maybe it was an irrational fear, but he spent days on end wondering when the Russian would finally get tired of him. When he would realize that he could be with virtually anyone. Someone who was kinder, prettier...emotionally stable.

Victor was already his coach, lover, and friend. And in the last year, it seems that he had taken the parent position as well. It wasn’t fair. The man never complained… but Yuuri knew it just wasn't right.

“Good! Much better.” 

And it's a lie. A big one. One he had started telling months ago, to attempt to ease the burden he was. 

Just yesterday he had spent hours recklessly sobbing in the morning when Victor had gone off to practice. But unlike the other days, he didn’t cling to him so that he couldn’t leave. Instead, he had buried his head into the pillows so his lover wouldn’t see his tear-stained face, pretending to still be asleep as the man snuck one last kiss on his head and hurried out. 

He almost felt bad lying. Wondering if Victor would buy his act. Praying he would for both of their sakes. But it was for the best. So that the two of them could live a better life. So that maybe Victor wouldn’t get tired of him. 

A bright smile consumes his fiance's face at his assurance. 

“Oh Detka, I’m so glad. Things seem to be getting better, da?” 

It makes his heart clench and he knows that it’ll all be worth it. 

Maybe he didn’t have to keep it a secret. Maybe he should tell Victor who he planned to see the following day. 

After all, it was for the best. It was for them. 

The brunette takes one more look at the smiling Russian and discards the thoughts. 

He would tell Victor later. Another time, when he was already better. Knowing Victor he would feel guilty...think he wasn’t doing enough. And that was so far from the truth. 

So a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. It'd be a surprise...he’d tell him later. 

“I love you. More than anything.”

The adoring words break him from his train of thought as he noses the other man's neck. 

“Hmm, even more than warm cider?”

Victor playfully places a finger on his chin, feigning deep thought.

“Yup-” He fishes Yuuri’s face from his neck so that their eyes meet once more. 

“More than cider, or skating, or “accidentally tripping” Yurio. I love you more than the whole wide world. I can’t wait to be your husband Yuuri. You really do make me the happiest man alive.”

His heart swells for the millionth time that night. 

This is why he was doing all this. 

So that he could vocalize how he felt. Just like Victor always would. So he could be that anchor for Victor. 

“I love you so much Vitya.” 

As the man beside him begins softly snoring, Yuuri allows the different scenarios to plow through his brain. 

_Tomorrow,_ he thinks. _Tomorrow will be the start of something good._

This woman would help him clear his mind of all his worries. 

She would help him be a better man. 

Teach him how to figure himself out. 

  
This therapist could really change his life...their lives. Maybe they could have that happy ending they always talked about...

“For us.” He whispers into his sleeping fiance’s chest. 

The soft beating of Victor’s heart coaxes him into a much-needed rest. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever! School SUKS and I had a major writer's block with this story. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Victor had thought it was strange when his fiance said he was going to the medical clinic for no apparent reason. In fact, it really made no sense to him at all. They were professional skaters and had the privilege of doctors, physical therapists, and check-ups at their disposal. So why Yuuri decided to go to a clinic, in a foreign country, with barely sufficient knowledge in the language…it left him quite clueless. 

He had attempted to voice his concerns as his fiance sleepily ushered him out the door to practice. 

“Vitya, I’ll be fine. It’s just a standard check-up to make sure I’m ready for season.” 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to go somewhere like that by yourself. But you have to realize that you’re a foreigner still and there are dangerous people out-”

“I _will be fine_. You’ll be late to practice and Yakov will kill us both. I’ll see you back home after you’re done today. I love you and I promise I’ll be safe.”

It took more shoving for Victor to reluctantly step out of their apartment. He turned once more, taking in the sleepy figure of his fiance. 

“I love you more... but I really don’t get why you wouldn’t schedule it at a time we could both go. You’d tell me if you were sick or something was wrong, right?”

“Yes, yes. I’m not sick. Seriously, Victor, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are you su-”

“Yes. Now go.”

“But Yuuri I grew up here and I’m not sure if the location of that clinic is the safest what if-”

“I’ll be careful, just trust that I’ll be ok. I can take care of myself.”

“Well if you’re certain...will you at least text me when you get back home? Or you can call me! You can call me whenever actually, if you need help translating or if you need me to come and get-”

“Victor, I’ll text you. Now shoo.”

“I know, I know. I’m going. I love you, ok?”

And as he bounded down the stairs he couldn’t help the creeping fear that crawled into him. 

Sweet, innocent Yuuri would have to take a cab by himself, communicate only in his limited Russian, navigating himself through the foreign country...with no help...all alone. 

The man could have a panic attack at any second...someone could take advantage of his kindness...he could get lost...or upset a bad guy...the possibilities were endless. 

According to his fiance, he had been feeling much better lately. No more frequent panic or anxiety attacks, no more days where he couldn’t get out of bed or couldn’t make himself eat...and Victor wanted to believe the younger man...he really did. But the change just seemed drastically abrupt. 

He forces his mind clear at the sounds of Yakov’s early morning shouts. 

~~~

It’s noon when Victor checks his phone expecting a message from his partner. 

_Huh?_

He ignores the other calls and messages from the numerous other people scrolling through the notifications. Uneasiness filling him as he realizes none are from Yuuri.

_A check-up couldn’t have lasted 4 hours._

_Unless they had found something wrong...or he had gotten into trouble or…_

The possibilities settle in his stomach as the discomfort builds.

He’s quick to dial a call.. _.maybe the younger man had just gotten distracted._

Both go directly to voicemail and the fear multiplies in an instant. 

“Yakov-” He shouts as he quickly discards his skates and shoves his belongings into his bag. 

“-I’m going home now!”

“No, the fuck you’re not. I told you we’re having an extended practice today!”

“I have to go check on Yuuri.”

“ _Say it to my face asshole!_ ” Comes the angry shriek from across the ice. 

Both coaches promptly ignore the blonde angsty teen. 

“Why the hell would you need to check on a grown man Vitya. I’m tired of your stupid-”

“He went to a clinic by himself today and he never told me if he got home. What if something happened to him, Yakov? He’s my husband, I have to do my husband's duties and make sure he’s alright!”

“He’s not your husband you idiot! And if you leave I swear to-”

“See you tomorrow!” Victor hurries out, ignoring the simultaneous curses from both Yurio and Yakov. 

He’s all but sprinting as he weaves through the streets towards their apartment. 

_Please be safe at home._

The sight of the familiar building forces his aching legs to speed up, and he takes the steps by 3, quickly using the key to open the door. 

“Detka? Are you here?” 

The only response is Makkachin’s excited pants. 

Victor checks their room in a hurry, stomach-dropping further as he’s greeted with an empty bed. 

“Yuuri, baby?”

He's quick to turn around, only to be blocked by an unexpected barrier. 

“Vitya?” The smaller man croaks.

“YUURI- _where were you_?” It takes an extreme amount of self-control to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

“I was taking a nap on the-why are you breathing so hard? You’re so pale.” 

“Because I ran here. You promised me you’d text me when you got home. It’s been 4 hours, I got worried. ”

Guilt becomes obvious throughout Yuuri’s face as looks up at him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was tired and I-”

“But Yuuri you just had to text me. You can’t do that to me. I want you to love Russia, but I also know that it’s not the safest place. What if-”

“Victor, I said I’m sorry.”

“And I’m not mad, that’s not the point... What if something had happened?”

“I understand but I can’t just stay at home all day and never go out. How can I love Russia if I never go and see it?”

“Sightseeing and going to places meant for locals are two different things.”

“So then you’d rather I go sightseeing?” 

“I’d rather you be safe. Detka, if you want to go somewhere I don’t mind taking you. It’s never a bother.”

“But I want to go alone.”

The comment feels like a stab in the heart, but he knows better than to insist. 

_Just as he’d imagined. Yuuri thought he was overbearing and clingy._

_Great_.

“Yuuri-” He runs a flustered hand through his hair.

“-I don’t want to take away your personal time...but you don’t understand how scared I was today. Just, please...if you’re going to go out alone, could you at least make sure you let me know when you get home? It’ll prevent a few heart attacks from me...maybe I am getting a little older than I care to admit.” 

He attempts to lighten the mood with a light laugh, but his fiance appears far from pleased.

“I need you to stop worrying so much.”

“That’s my job, we take care of each other-”

“I don’t need to be treated like I’m some idiot that can’t function by himself.”

“Baby-” He sighs, stepping forward cautiously, reaching out to hold the other man who swiftly dodges his grasp. 

“-That’s not what I meant. I have never thought you were an idiot. I’m just weary, that's all. Whether you like to admit it or not, you’re well known now and there are dangerous people out there. I just want to make sure you’re safe and-”

“I’m 26 years old, I don’t need you to look after me 24/7. I know you mean well Victor but I need my space too. I’ll keep in touch the next time I go out but you have to promise you won’t panic like that again.”

“Okay-” _This was a fight he knew he wouldn’t win._ “- you’re right...I’m sorry love. I don’t mean to make you feel like I’m smothering you. I trust you’ll be safe and take good care of yourself. I want you to be happy and healthy, no matter what.”

The discontent slips from his lover's face as he shuffles forward burying his head into his chest. 

“I just hate when you worry about me like that, you always get so reckless. Did Yakov yell at you for leaving early?”

“Meh, probably. I didn’t pay attention.”

“I’m sorry I made you miss practice again. I-”

“Don’t worry about it. I was bored anyway.” He solidifies the statement with a loud kiss into the mop of black hair. 

“How was your check-up? Is my Katsudon all healthy and ready for his best season yet?”

The soft brown eyes that look up into his melts any lingering trace of worry.

“Yup.”

“I expected nothing less of my perfect prince.”

A giggle is muffled into his chest.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“What ever do you mean?” He sweeps down, picking up the man bridal style.

“H-hey, what are you-”

“I woke you up with my stupid worries, so I’m carrying you back to bed of course.”

“But it's lunchtime!”

“Oh? Well... I could eat-” A smirk covers his face as his suggestive tone makes Yuuri flush a pretty pink.

“Vityaaaa, that’s so dirty!”

~~~

Weeks had passed since the minor incident and it had been long forgotten in Victor’s mind. 

They continued with their regular schedules, the older skater going to his practices in the morning and coaching Yuuri in the afternoons.

Season continued to creep closer as they worked tirelessly. Their schedules filling quickly, with planned interviews and photoshoots. 

Practice had become more strict and unforgiving, making Victor that much more surprised when one morning Yakov cursed and exclaimed he had to leave to pick up Lilia’s mother from the airport. 

All of team Russia had stifled their laughter as the panicked coach ran out cursing obscenely, face pale in horror. Yakov had demanded that they remained practicing but both Mila and he began sneaking away as soon as they were sure the man was gone. 

_It was only 10 am and Yuuri was sure to still be in bed._

The thought brings a wide smile to his face as he all but skips home. 

_He could crawl back into bed and cuddle close, without his fiance noticing he had even left._

_A perfect morning_. 

Entering their apartment is quick relief from the biting cold as he discards his bundled layers and shoes, shushing Makkachin as he silently makes his way to their bedroom.

Confusion fills him as he takes in the empty bed. 

“Detka?” He calls out of the room, only to be met with continuous silence. 

_Huh? Yuuri hadn’t mentioned any morning plans. Maybe the younger man went out for breakfast._

Recalling his fiance’s reaction to his past worry prevents him from calling.

_Yuuri would contact him if he needed anything..._

With a disappointed sigh, he throws himself onto the bed, deciding to be productive as he reaches for his laptop. 

He had a number of brand deals to look through for both himself and Yuuri and answers were expected sooner than later. 

As soon as he opens the device he freezes, realizing he had mistaken his fiance’s for his own.

Victor moves to search for his laptop, head snapping back as he catches a glimpse of the open screen. A heart captures his attention. 

_Huh?_

_An email._

_Good Afternoon Yuuri!_

_I was just confirming that I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow? Just a reminder to bring the special items we talked about last week!_

_Looking forward to seeing you as always!_

_Eliza D. <3 _

  
  


**_Wait-what?_ **

_Sent yesterday afternoon..._

_Who was this?_

He had never heard of an Eliza before and he had certainly never heard about Yuuri having meetings. 

His brain racks with confusion as he clicks on the screen, noticing the thread of responses...Indicating a mutual conversation. 

_What the hell were special items?_

His hand hover, heart set on reading the messages but his brain temporarily refuses him. 

_They didn’t hide anything from each other...or he assumed._ _But would this be an invasion of privacy?_

_Would Yuuri get mad if he looked?_

_No, no way. It was probably just a business meeting_ ... _what else would it be?_

Victor’s internal debate is interrupted by his fiance’s voice. 

“Vitya, are you home?”

The shorter man appears at the door, cheeks flushed from the frost. 

“Hey, what are you doing home so early?”

The smile on his lover's face helps coax curiosity away.

“Lilia’s mother came into town and Yakov had to go pick her up from the airport, he was such a mess, running around and cursing. He’s definitely scared of her.”

Yuuri grins moving forward to sit on the bed.

“Do you still think he’s trying to win her back?”

Victor laughs pulling his finance into his chest with a quick kiss.

“Absolutely, they’re both still scarily in love with each other. I think they like the thrill of wondering if they’re going to kill one another in their sleep.” 

“I think you might just be righ-is that my laptop?”

“Oh yeah, I accidentally-”

He blinks in surprise as Yuuri shuts the device closed at record speed.

“Do you want me to get you yours? It’s on the desk.” 

Victor continues in his confusion as his fiance moves without waiting for a response, exchanging the location of their laptops. 

“...thank you.”

“Of course, you’re laptops faster than mine anyway.”

He gulps at the comment, a strange pit forming in his stomach. 

They had the same model. He had bought Yuuri a new laptop last year.

_Maybe he had just forgotten...or maybe he just wanted his privacy. There was nothing wrong with that!_

_It’s not like it had anything to do with the emails… it couldn’t be. Maybe Yuuri was just surprising him!?_

_He could just ask about it. They didn’t keep secrets._

_As far as he knew..._

“So...how was the morning?”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri's face appears to pale at his question.

“I was just wondering how your morning was. Or if you did anything fun? Made any new friends maybe?”

“No? I’m not walking around the streets looking for friends Victor, that’s how I’ll definitely end up getting into some trouble. Weren’t you the one asking me to be safe?”

He forces a laugh for the sake of continuing the conversation.

“That’s true...so uh what did you end up doing? Did you go and get breakfast or-”

“Yeah, they have the best piroshkis at the corner market you know?!”

“Oh, that’s fun...”

Yuuri shoots him a raised brow, rising from the bed and turning. 

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower.”

Victor is too busy trying to stop his brain from going into overdrive as he nods dismissively.

“Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” A soft hand tilts his face towards questioning eyes. 

_Yuuri would never...if he was keeping a secret. It was for a good reason. It had to be._

_They loved each other._

_He shouldn’t be this worried about something so silly._

He mentally ridicules himself as he covers the hand on his face with his own. 

“Yes detka, I’m fine.”

It’s not enough to convince his fiance who curls close beside him.

“Are you sure? You...didn’t ask today.”

“Ask what?”

“Well-” A soft flush reappears on the younger man's cheeks. 

“-Every time I tell you I’m going to shower you always ask...if you could join me. I was just wondering if there was a reason...but I was just overthinking, I’m sorry. You’re probably tired, I shouldn’t have-”

He interrupts, laughing softly and pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead.

“Maybe I was waiting for an invitation.”

Sweet brown eyes widen in amusement. 

“Well then-” The younger man is quickly off the bed, bowing dramatically and reaching out to grab his hand. “-Victor Nikiforov will you humbly join me in my shower?”

“Oh my, has my dramatics rubbed off on you darling?”

“Hey-” The skater giggles with a light slap to his arm “-I was trying to be romantic! Did it work?”

“You could call me an egg and I’d find it romantic, anything from you my love.”

“Gosh, you always beat me at this. Now come on, I still haven’t gotten used to this weather and I’m freezing.”

Victor follows after his future husband, smiling brightly as he’s led to their bathroom.

_There was no need to worry. They were fine. They had to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHADDA WE THINK. FIRST LIE IS CAUGHt

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Why am I literally evil? a ha ha. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
